sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cybern
Cybern is a character from The Overworld. Background Early life At the age of 8, Cybern was taught how to efficiently fight with a sword, how to shoot a bow, and many other things normally reserved for Cybernians who came of age. This was due to his family living in fear of the newly-corrupted Lunoz. Alongside his childhood friend Hekama, he had a tough yet fun childhood. Unfortunately, a few days after their training, Lunoz laid waste to their homeland and destroyed every living Cybernian... except Cybern and Hekama, who were safe in cryosleep. Cybern Quest Cybern woke up from his cryosleep 10 years later, only to find a voice calling to him; the Cibna Dragus, which he would use as his chosen sword. Wandering out into the open Overworld, he would eventually seek to unlock the truth about himself, while meeting Zarrus, Endi'alu, and Creepz along his travels. Upon gaining the power of Dragon Force, Cybern would square off aganst Lunoz, defeating him successfully and returning to the Overworld a hero. He ended up emerging to find his own childhood friend, Hekama, overjoyed to see him alive. Cybern Quest II Cybern sets off on an adventure with Hekama, as given to him by Etimu, to go and light the torches atop the eight Dragon Shrines. He happily accepts, and along the way, takes in Zarrus, Endi'alu, and Creepz to form the Dragonfire Guild. After the Dragon Shrines are lit up, Lunoz shows up again, attracted by the Shrines, to fight Cybern and co., who defeat and kill him for good. Lunoz's spirit is then reincarnated into a sapling. When the Guild finds a worthy area, they plant the sapling and form a new village; the Cibna Village, a welcome area for all adventurers to rest and gather. Sketch Arena Tournament Cybern is approached by AnthonyM, who he immediately attacks. The two fight for a bit before Blurri and Hekama stop them, and the M-Crew presents the whole Dragonfire Guild an invitation to the tournament! Personality Positive Traits * Adventurous and daring. * Always caring toward those he makes friends with. * Gentlemanly, calm, and chivalrous. Negative Traits * Can be a big hothead. * Has a fiery temper when angered. * Seems grumpy to most people. Powers and Abilities * Mastery of sword use, archery, and elemental manipulation. * Can transform parts of himself into that of his dragon self. Requires Hyper Energy to fully transform. * Has superhuman strength due to his draconic heritage, as well as resistance to fire. * PASSIVE: Weapon Master (Cybern's element changes with any of his three Dragon Swords equipped. See Elemental Type) * HYPER MODE: Dragon Force (Cybern transforms into a fiery dragon. In this state, his ATK and DEF increase, and his SPD decreases, both by 1.5x. His attacks default to the Fire type in this form.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Adaptive Cybernian Shirt * Shoulderbag: Guildman's Messenger Bag * Gloves: Sword Grip Gloves * Pants: Cybernian Puffy Jeans * Shoes: Adventurer's Shoes (Cybernian Flame) Weapons * Sword: Cibna Dragus * Katana: Zathum Frius * Greatsword: Barrum Voltun Physical Appearance Humanoid Form Cybern has brown eyes, brown hair combed into a unique style with a curved strand atop his head, and a bit of it slicked into a rat-tail. He wears an orange shirt with teal accents, and a shoulder bag and sword sheath over his right shoulder. (His sheath is not always shown.) His pants are teal and puffy, with the insides being orange. He has a distinct cyan marking across his skin, which varies from Cybernian to Cybernian. Cybern's gloves are cyan, with a darker teal middle and tips. When weilding either Zathum Frius or Barrum Voltun, his orange details change to frozen blue or yellow. Dragon Form Cybern resembles a Chinese dragon in his dragon form; he has a gold-armored, serpentine body with flames rupturing from the back of said armor. His dragon form also has orange whiskers and brown hair, mainly forming eyebrows and a beard. Merits * Killed the corrupted Lunoz... twice. * Earned the respect of Etimu, the draconic goddess of color. * Founded Cibna Village, and planted the Shielding Oak of Prosperity. * Brought peace to the Dragon Kingdom. * Participated in the Sketch Arena Tournament. Trivia * Cybern was originally created as a Minecraft character, but evolved into a character of his own. * Cybern was planned to be silent, much like Link from The Legend of Zelda, but then grew more character from having a voice. * Cybern's bow is actually a hidden detachable segment of his belt buckle. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from The Overworld Category:Fire Element Category:Ice Element Category:Lightning Element